


Godzilla: Kiyru Serizawa

by TyrannoVox



Category: Godzilla (2014)
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, F/M, Godzilla being slightly more than a force of nature, Kinda slow build of romance, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Uh..., that's all i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In 1997, he found a small girl in a orphanage, in 1997, he adopted the little girl as his own, In 1997, he gave her a name, Kiryu Serizawa."</p><p>I got this idea when I watched the film(I watched it 3-5 times in theaters) and I wrote it. This is fully done and I will post a chapter once a day. So hope you all will enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**The Philippines**

**1999**

Dr Ishiro Serizawa sat in a chopper with his assistant, Dr Vivienne Graham and a little girl that was sitting between them, about the age of four. She was small for her age, light brown hair came to her chin and her eyes that were once blue, turned a deep brown color, almost becoming a orange color. She wore a simple blue t-shirt and little blue shorts to match as well as white flips flops.

Kiryu Serizawa, the adopted daughter of Ishiro Serizawa, sat in her seat, trying to look out the window but to no avail. She pouted and crossed her arms, wanting to see what the outside looked liked.

Serizawa glanced down at his daughter before unbuckling her seatbelt and sat her on his lap where she could see the outside. He saw her eyes lit up when she saw the outside.

"Papa! So many trees!" she squealed. Unlike most girls her age where they would play with baby dolls and barbies, Kiryu would rather be outside, looking at the the different animals and plants. Going with her father on trips like these really made her happy.

"Its one of the biggest forest you have seen." He stated while keeping a hold of Kiryu. The chopper took a turn, revealing masses of people in what looked like a giant pit. The chopper landed and the three got out and went over to a man who was waiting for them.

"Dr Serizawa? Jery Void. Just Warning you, its a mess." the man stated before walking. Serizawa let go and Kiryu and motioned over to Graham who grabbed the girls hand.

They walked, Jery explaining what was going on but Kiryu wasn't paying any attention and was, instead looking around.

They made it to a pit with broking pathways still hanging down as if to reach the half that fell. Kiryu leaned against the railing, trying to see what was down there when Serizawa knelt down to her height. She looked over at him.

"I need you to stay with Graham, Papa needs to speak with some people that were hurt badly alright?"

"Okay Papa."

"Be good for her." with that, he stood and followed Jery away.

Graham took Kiryu's hand and lead her over to a building that had a cafeteria in it. She set the little girl on a seat and sat beside her. Graham took out some paper and pencils and sat it in front of the little girl, who picked up and started to draw. Graham watched as she drew on the paper and started to make what she was drawing out.

Kiryu drew three stick figures and one giant stick figure that had spikes doing down its back and had a tail.

"Who are they?"

"Thats you, me, Papa, and Goji'a." she stated as she pointed to each of the stick figures. Graham smiled slightly.

"Its a good drawing." Kiyru grinned before starting to color the picture.

Serizawa walked out of the makeshift hospital and went over to the cafeteria that Kiyeu and Graham most likely went to. Once he got there, He could see the two through the window. He could see his young daughter drawing and was grabbing colored pencils left and right, scribbling on the piece of paper.

His eyes drifted to Graham, who was sitting beside the little girl and was watching Kiryu draw. Graham was smiling as she watched and replied whenever the other addressed her about something. Serizawa's eyes soften as he watched the two. It was almost like a mother daughter moment to him.

Serizawa shook his head and walked into the building. The sound of the door opening must had caught Kiryu's attention because she looked over and her face lit up once she saw him. "Papa!"

He walked over and sat down on the other side of his daughter.

"Papa, look what I drew!" She quickly showed him the drawing, now slightly colored.

"very good drawing." Kiryu grinned before resuming to color.

"Little one, Graham and I must go down into the pit."

"I wanna go!"

Serizawa shook his head. "No, you must stay here. A nurse will come in and watch you until we come back." He kissed his daughter's forehead and stood along with Graham. They walked out as the nurse walked in and Kiryu sighed, looking down at her drawing.


	2. Winged Kaiju

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, sorry i didn't post chapters once a day, been working on other things. But here we are! Hope you all will enjoy and don't forget to comment!

**Janjira Nuclear Reactor Site, Japan**

**2014**

A now eighteen year old Kiryu looked out of the window and to the strange, Pulsating cocoon. She had grown now, coming up to her father's lower chest. Her light brown hair was to her chin and her eyes were now a unique orange color if in the right lighting. She wore a black t-shirt with a red button up shirt, black jeans and red and black sneakers.

She stood beside Serizawa who was leaning over, hands on the railing. She could hear the lead person talking but wasn't really paying attention, she hardly ever did.

"Dr Serizawa, the Patrol brought two men in that was in the Q-Zone." She heard a man stated from behind her and Serizawa.

"We are busy, Have Dr. Graham take care of it." stated the lead person.

"She's the one who sent me. One of them said that he used to work here." Serizawa slowly turned his head and looked at the man before turning to Kiryu.

"I'll hold down the fort here." She stated. That was all that he needed to hear as he turned and walked out. She looked back at the cocoon as it let out a pulse that knocked out the electronics for a moment before they turned back on. A minute passed before it started again and the next pulse were seconds apart as was the next one.

"The Pulses are seconds apart, but no leakage!" stated one guy. That's when Serizawa and Graham came walking in. Another pulse and a piece of the cocoon fell off.

Serizawa stared before voicing his thoughts.

"Its done feeding."

He gave the guy the papers of the pattern, stating that it was taken fifteen years ago and what caused the meltdown.

Kiryu could hear Graham saying something about EMP and radiation but was too busy watching Serizawa.

"We have to shut down." He stated, watching the cocoon. Wires rose above the pit by cranes until they were at the level they should be at. Again the pulses came, merely a few seconds apart.

Graham came over and stood beside Kiyru and they both watched as Serizawa stared out the window, until.."Kill it."

Someone hit the kill button and electricity raced and hit the cocoon multiple times before a large chunk broke off and fell. The electricity stopped and all that was heard was the flat lining from the monitor.

Kiryu turned and head for the exit before being stopped by Graham.

"Where are you going?"

"Parking lot." was her simple answer and she walked out and was gone. Graham seemed to want to follow but decided against it and stood beside Serizawa.

Kiryu made her way through the halls until the lights unexpectically went out. She bolted and made her way outside. That's when a roar broke the silence of the night. People were running towards the exit and Kiryu saw a van and quickly went over to it and opened the back, seeing a man sitting in there, cuffed to the railing and wearing a hazmat suit.

"Uh...hey." She greeted awkwardly.

"Hey, Could you undo this cuff?" he asked. She was about to answer when a groaning of metal reached their ears. The man looked behind her before quickly grabbing her wrist, pulling her inside and towards the front before wrapping an arm around her.

"Hold on!" He managed to say before the crane hit the van, sending it and its occupants tumbling. It stopped and they looked at the gaping opening just to see the crane going over the edge. The quickly got out and the man looked over. Kiryu followed his gaze and saw an older man on the catwalk where one of the cranes went into. A minute past before the catwalk collapses and the man imidietly took a few frantic steps forward. "DAD!"

That's when Kiryu heard something behind her and turned and saw what looked like to be a hooked arm. Soon, the creature revealed itself to the two, glowing red eyes stared at them for a moment. The man quickly grabbed her and pulled her into the very back of the van.

The creature stepped on humans that weren't so lucky before spreading its wings and flew off, leaving destruction in its wake.


	3. Aftermath

**Janjira Nuclear Reactor Site, Japan**

**2014**

The first rays of sunlight washed through the broken windows of the van that Ford Brody and Kiryu stayed in for the remainder of the night. Already, crews dug into the wreckage to find any survivors or bodies. The two step out of the van and Ford went straight to where his father most likely was and some crews were already there, digging.

Kiryu looked around and started to walk, trying to find either Serizawa or Graham but seeming to have no luck at all. She was about to give up until she heard Graham's frantic voice.

"Kiryu! Kiryu, where are you?!" She looked towards where the voice was coming from and saw Graham who caught site of her in return. Graham rushed over and took the younger by the shoulders.

"Are you okay? Your bleeding!" Graham quickly grabbed the younger's arm and lead her to where she had came from.

Serizawa paced as he waited for Graham to come back, hopefully with Kiryu. He pulled how his handkerchief and was about to wipe his brow when his eyes caught site of Garahm's face. He looked over and saw her with Kiryu beside her. He would have sighed in relief if it wasn't for a slight gash on on her temple.

He hurried over and engulfed Kiryu in a hug before gently dabbing at her wound. She winced but otherwise stayed quiet. A paramedic came walking over and asked Serizawa something in Japanese. Serizawa nodded and pulled away from Kiryu and the paramedic took his place. He cleaned the gash before gently putting a patch like Bandage on it before moving onto whoever was worse.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked. Kiryu shook her head. "No, I'm fine..."

Rotor blades cut through the air and Graham automatically went to check out who just landed. Serizawa stayed with Kiryu in the mean time, checking her over.

"I'm fine Papa." Stated the teen. Serizawa didn't look convinced but nodded and looked at the devastation. People were zipping up bodybags left and right, and moving them somewhere else.

"Dr Serizawa!" Graham's voice cut through the air, getting closer. "Dr Serizawa!" Graham walked up to them, touching his arm. "Dr Serizawa..." He looked down at her before catching site of a dark skinned military personnel stopping in front of her.

"Captain Russel Hampton, glad to find you Doctor. I have been briefed about your work about Monarch. Now, I was told about your problem about our unidentified creature. Am I right?"

Serizawa looked at him and slowly nodded.

"I am here to inform you that we are taking operation from Monarch. So your going to have you come with me, is there anyone you want to take with you?" asked the Captain. Serizawa looked around before seeing the two men, one on a stretcher and the other beside him, getting into a ambulance. He pointed and looked at the Captain.

"Them."

* * *

 

**Chopper, en-route USS Saratoga**

Ford looked down at his father, trying to keep him calm and content. He slowly took off the oxygen mask.

"Dad...you were right..." Ford swallowed.

"G...go back...to your family...Keep...them safe...No matter...what...it takes..." Joe breathed before letting his eyes slowly close.

"Dad...? Dad?" Ford felt tears starting to build up. He leaned back and took a shaky breath, rubbing the side of his head with his hands.

Serizawa and Graham watched on before glancing at each other. Graham lowered her eyes and Serizawa looked down at Kiryu who was sitting beside him. She was watching the scene unfold, a blank expression on her face. He was worried about that, was the experience to much for her? He looked out the window and saw their destination coming up.

* * *

 

**USS Saratoga, Coast of Japan**

Kiryu watched Ford from her spot on the other side of the room. He watched as the body bag that held Joe Brody were zipped up.

"I'm sorry...for your loss..." Kiryu murmured. He only nodded in gratitude and swallowed. First his mother, now his father, what more will he lose until this is all done and over with?

"Lieutenant Brody?" a voice cut through the quiet room. "I need you to come with me to the meeting room, you too Miss Serizawa." Kiryu got up and walked out, followed by the man and Ford.

The man got in front and lead the two to a door and opened it. "Dr Serizawa?" Kiryu moved to the side as Serizawa, who was looking through a folder with his glasses on, looked up and walked closer to Ford.

"My condolences."

Graham got up from her seat and looked at Ford.

"We are deeply sorry for your loss Lieutenant, but we need your help." she stated before motioning Ford to sit down. He did and the projector that sat on the table turned on. Old footage was shown of submarines in the ocean.

"In 1954, the first time a nuclear submarine reached the lower depths of the ocean, we awakened something." Serizawa stated.

"Amaricans thought it was the Russians and visa versa." Graham added. "And the nuclear bomb test in the fifties. They weren't tests." On the screen, the footage of the said nuclear bomb tests came up.

"They were trying to kill it." finished Serizawa. The footage changed and paused. On the screen was something massive. Spikes lined its back and resembled something that would have came from comic books and movies. Ford leaned forward slightly.

"Him, a ancient alpha predator."

"Millions years before man, even before the dinosaurs, when the Earth was ten times more radioactive than it is today. This animal and ones like it feed off of radiation."

"When the radioactivity on the surface declined, they went in caves deep in the oceans to get closer to the core to absorb more radiation. That's why Monarch was formed in the wake of discovering this animal." Kiryu cut in. Monarch footage was shown now, on the screen.

"This establishment was formed in secrecy, to search for him, study him, learn everything we could." Graham stated as the footage of the beast swimming came up on screen.

"We call him...Gojira." Serizawa looked at Ford when he said it.

"A monster.." trailed Ford.

"No...a god...a Kaiju.." Graham stated.

"Fifteen years ago, in the mines at the Philippines, we found a fossilized remains of another giant animal like Gojira. But, it died long ago, killed by these spores." Serizawa looked over at the screen which was now showing what they saw back in those mines.

"One was dormant, while the other hatched. It went tot he nearest nuclear radiation source, your father's power plant."

"You knew about this the whole time? Why didn't you kill it when you guys had the chance?" Ford questioned.

"It was absorbing all the radiation from the reactors. We were worried that if we kill it, it might released the radiation and endangered millions." Graham answered softly.

"Our job was to contain and study it." Serizawa stated as he glanced at Ford.

"We knew that it could have an electrical effect. But we didn't know that it could harness the power into a EMP attack. But your father predicted it."

"What did he say?"

"I didn't listen, I thought that he was crazy. He said about something talking...a call...he was studying echolocation I think." Ford stated, glancing up at Serizawa.

"If the Muto was talking that day...there must be something that answered the call..." Serizawa trailed before looking down at Graham. "Check again. Search for a response call." Graham stood and nodded.

"This parasite...where is it headed?" asked Ford.

"It will be looking for food." Serizawa answered as he looked over to Graham.

"We are monitoring all known sites...but if we don't find it soon..."

"What...?"

"...Nature has an order, the power to restore balance." Serizawa looked at the screen where a stillshot of Gojira came up. "I believe that he is that balance."


	4. Godzilla

**USS Saratoga**

**2014**

Kiyru walked with Ford through the slightly tight halls, heading for the stairs that would take them up to the deck. neither spoke for most of the walk until Ford decided to break the silence.

"So...you and the Doctor look nothing a like." Ford stated, clearly already thinking that it was the wrong thing to say.

"He isn't my biological father, He adopted me in 1997." She said, shrugging.

"Do you know who your real parents are?"

"No, I was too young to I think. The only real memories I have is back when he adopted me."

Ford bit his lip slightly at that. He could't imagine himself being in the younger's position. Never knew your parents? Even the thought was unreal for him. They continued to walk until Kiyru decided to speak up.

"I'm coming with you to Hawaii." Ford looked over at her, slightly startled at the sudden sentence.

"You are? but what about..."

"I already told my father before I came to check up on you back in the room they had...your father..." She hesitated on the end. He hummed and they continued to walk until they finally made it to the deck. She glanced off to the side and saw Serizawa and Graham standing there, watching. She wanted to go and bid them goodbye but a young man came and lead them to the waiting chopper. Ford let her get in first before getting in himself and the door shut once they were in. Kiyru adjusted herself so she could look out of the window so she could see Serizawa. The chopper slowly started to ascend into the sky.

* * *

Serizawa watched as the chopper ascended,turned and flew towards Honolulu. He shifted before turning and started to head back inside. Graham glanced back at the fading chopper before decided to follow her sensei inside. She glanced up at his face and decided to say something.

"She'll be fine Sensei, the Lieutenant is with her."

"I know, still doesn't lessen my worry, even more so now that the Muto could be anywhere." He felt a hand rest on his arm and he looked down at Graham.

"She will be fine. Besides, she does take after you." She saw Serizawa giving her a questionable look.

"You were the same way when we met, before you became the head of MONARCH."

"It was my job. I had to go off into potentially dangerous places-"

"And I always went with you." Graham interrupted. "I always went because I trust you. Now you have to put your trust in her. If anything happens, she will call." Serizawa sighed before nodding. How come she always knew what to say in situations like this?

The walked into the main room and the two went to two separate computers. Graham got to work on the patterns while Serizawa started to look through some files.

A few hours later, Graham walked up to Serizawa.

"Sensei, I think I found something." Serizawa looked up and stood and followed Graham. She allowed him to sit in her seat. He adjusted his glasses before starting to scroll through.

"It is right before the EMP blast." Graham stated as Serizawa kept scrolling. "There."

Serizawa stopped and saw two matching wave length close together.

"Something responded..."He murmured.

* * *

**Honolulu, Hawaii  
transit station**

Kiyru sat beside Ford, who was resting his head in his hands. She watched as people walked on and off of the train and a little kid, possibly ten or eleven, peaking around at them, Ford specifically since he pulled out a toy soldier. Ford glanced over at the kid and gave a small smile before shifting. That's when they both heard a frantic voice broke through all the talking. They looked over and saw a man and a woman tried to get the kid before the doors closed but it was too late. Ford bolted up, walked over and tried to open it to no avail and then the train started to go.

"I'll bring him back! Just wait here!" Ford started to walk back to keep up with the two. He tried to reassure them in Japanese but he didn't think he heard him. He quickly grabbed the boy when he tried to run into another car.

"Woah hey kid, settle down. I'll bring him back!" He made a motion with his hand before picking the boy up and walked back to a seat and put the kid down.

"Alright, I'm going to get you back to your mom and dad okay?' He reached into his pocket. The boy nodded.

"Here, this is what you want?" he held up the soldier. The kid looked at it than at him.

"You take good care of him." The boy gingerly took the toy.

"I better not miss my fight kid." Ford joked with a smile, tugging the rim of his hat down before sitting beside him.

Kiyru watched Ford and the kid, a small smile on her face. Thank god he wasn't one of those uptight military personnel that treated everyone like they are lesser than them she thought to herself.

* * *

**USS Saratoga**

Serizawa was writing in a notebook when his attention got snatched by what he was hearing behind him.

"Admiral, reports came in. We lost track of a nuclear sub fifty smiles northwest Hawaii. We believe it might be the Muto." Serizawa straightened up and turned towards Admiral Stenz who looked at him. Serizawa walked over to him, taking his glasses off and Stenz turned to him.

"We just got word of a missing Russian sub in the north pacific." With that said, the Admiral turned towards the monitors behind him.

"Spartan-1 team is picking up a distress beacon and is moving in." one of the crew stated. On the monitors were POV cameras mounted on each of the soldiers. Serizawa watched with a growing worry. If it is indeed on the island and near Honolulu, Kiyru will be in danger. It must have showed on his face since he felt Graham placed a hand on his arm.

The Muto came up on screen and Stenz looked at over at Serizawa.

"No more secrets, our highest priority is safety. There's close to a million people on that island." Serizawa glanced up at him before shifting slightly.

"Theres something big approaching from the pacific." the intercom suddenly sounded. Serizawa's thoughts went straight to the behemoth that had yet to show himself. He turned and headed out the door, Graham trailing after him.

"Where are you going?" She asked, making Serizawa looked back at her.

"Up to the flight deck." he answered. "I think he's coming."

"What are you doing?" She stopped at the upcoming doorway.

"I have to see this." He started to jog. Graham watched and bit her lip trying to make up her mind. She quickly walked after and caught up to him. He gave her a side glance but said nothing.

* * *

**Honolulu**

Kiyru started to get sleepy, her eyes drooping shut. She really didn't get any sleep since the night before the Muto broke out so maybe some sleep wouldn't be such a bad idea. She just started to allow sleep to take her when the train suddenly lost power and stopped. She was jolted into full awareness and looked around. She turned her attention to Ford and the kid.

"You alright?" he asked the kid. "Give it ten seconds, the lights will come back on." The kid looked down at his hand and hand it up and Ford grabbed it, mumbling a small 'its okay'. He bit his lip and looked out side.

Kiyru looked out the window and saw that mostly everything that had power had also been knocked out of power. She bit her lip and took out her phone and started to try and turn it back on.

* * *

**SS Saratoga**

Serizawa and Graham were on the flight deck, cringing slightly as the wind hit them as the choppers were taking off. Serizawa looked out of the water and saw something. He quickly looked through the binocliars He saw a chopper shining its like at what looks like to be a spike. A light shown on another and than another until all three spikes were shined. It was moving quickly. Serizawa braced himself in case it was going to hit the ship. He felt Graham moved closer as it came right near the ship before going under the water and underneath the boat. The two turned and jogged over to the other side of the boat.

The spikes, or dorsal plates as they were later on to be called, started to rise out of the water.

Serizawa stared as the water slid down, revealing brownish scales. Graham couldn't help but stare in awe at the giant before them.

* * *

**Honolulu**

Oblivious of what just came out of the pacific, Kiyru growled in frustration as her phone refused to boot up. She was about to throw the phone out of the train when the power suddenly came back on and her phone started to work again. She sighed in relief and started to dial Serizawa's number.

"There you go, what did I tell you?" she heard Ford say. She heard ringing before Serizawa finally picked up.

"Where are you?" Serizawa quickly asked. He sounded slightly frantic, making her frown. He NEVER gets frantic.

"I'm still on the train, there was a blackout of sorts, why?"

"You need to get out of there befo-" Sudden yells and a type of roar cut him off. she looked up and froze. Moving along the track ahead of them was the Muto. She felt the train started to move right towards it.

"Papa, its here...the Muto is right here on the track." Kiyru stated weakly. Choppers came and started to shoot at it and everyone in the car ducked. The Muto seemed interested them before the train was RIGHT there and it caught the Kaiju's attention. Ford quickly grabbed the kid and moved to the seats and on the floor.

"Kiyru, don't panic. He's heading there, just hold on."

"Who's here? What are you-"

The Muto bit into the end of the car, making it tilt and people slid down and fell, including Kiyru. She yelped out a "OH SHIT!" before sliding out. She managed to grab onto the wire, although she had to let her phone drop. She held on but not tightly enough since she began to slide down it. Thankfully, she grabbed one that lead all the way to the ground so her feet touched and she slowly let the wire go. She looked up and saw the Muto starting to walk away.

A chopper suddenly smashed into it, bounced off, smashed into a plane and exploded.

A booming thud echoed and the ground shook, followed by another thud and shake.

Kiyru saw the Muto suddenly became scared and flared its wings. She looked over and felt her breath caught in her throat. Giant feet met her sight first, clawed. Her eyes traveled up, passed muscular legs, a barreled chest, clawed hands, leans arms, a thick neck and finally, smallish head with yellowish orange eyes that held fire in them. Silence reigned before...

A roar sounded from the new comer's mouth, booming, challenging the Muto, promising death.


	5. Reunited

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

**Refugee Center**

The early morning had revealed the destruction that Honolulu had obtained the night before. Rubble from still standing buildings littered the streets and a chopper remains mixed in with the rubble, the tail snapped and was nowhere to be found.

Kiyru walked with Ford, who was holding the little boy, in the refugee center. It consist of tents spewed out everywhere and the injured on stretchers. She felt her heart in her throat as she looked at the injured people. She noticed someone walking up to them and the two stopped. it was a military personal, the same uniform as the people from the ship her father was on.

"Kiyru Serizawa?" He asked.

"That's me." She answered.

"I need you to come with me. Your father ordered it."

Ford and Kiyru glanced at each other before Kiyru walked to the man and they both walked away from the center and in a chopper. The chopper took up once the two were situated and headed towards the ocean. She stared out over the water, her mind reeling at the night before. The Muto attack was her real wake up call of how dangerous it really is. On top of that, the second monster's appearance...She thought that she would only see him in pictures and videos, not in real life. Her thoughts were jolted away once the chopper land on the deck of the destroyer. She hopped out and looked forward and saw both Serizawa and Graham standing there. She saw Serizawa catching site of her before he walked hastily to her.

Serizawa quickly checked her over before wrapping her up in his arms. Kiyru couldn't help but notice that every time she gets put in serious danger is the only time her father seem to let his emotionless mask go and show some type of emotion. That's when she remembered something and pulled away.

"Papa...I saw him, I really saw him." She told him.

"Yes, so did I and Graham." He said.

"And we are still seeing him." stated Graham as she walked up behind them, looking over Kiyru's shoulder. She blinked, confused before turning to look what the older woman was looking at and froze.

Three rows of jagged spikes cruised in the water, all light brown in color. A hand patted her shoulder, making her look and saw that it was Serizawa. He motion for her to follow before the three went inside and throughout the tight corridors. They came upon a door and they opened and walked through.

"-As of now, Godzilla is still following the Muto." a female voice rang out.

"He's hunting." Serizawa stated, making the Admiral look at him.

"Have all vessels maintain current distance from target. Plot the speed and heading of these things. I want to know when and where they will make landfall." Stenz ordered.

"Yes sir." a sailor acknowledged.

"Doctor, what did you mean by hunting?" he asked. "You think he's chasing this Muto?"

"But if the Muto is his prey...the signal shows a call. Why call up a predator?" Graham questioned.

"No, it didn't. I think that Gojira was listening. The Muto was calling something else." Serizawa answered. He looked at Stenz then back at Graham. "The pattern...focus the search of Navada." He stated before walking over to a table.

"Navada? Why would it go to Navada?" Hampton asked, puzzled.

"It can't be, its impossible!" Graham told him.

"What's impossible?" asked Stenz.

"There was another spore, intact, found in the Philippine mines. But we inspected it, run every tests on it for years. You confirmed it yourself, it was dormant!"

"Not anymore." Stated Serizawa.

"This spore, where is it now doctor?" asked Hampton.

"It was highly radioactive and was disposed of. The Americans, they took it." answered Graham.

"Doctor, where is it?" Stenz was getting impatient.

"Where you put all of your nuclear waste." Serizawa looked up at him.

"Inside a damn mountain." Kiyru piped up, making the four adults look at her. "I mean seriously, who's bright idea was that? Don't the Americans ever think smart? No offense Admiral, Captain. What happens if the mountain blows up? It will probably be worse than Hiroshima and Nagasaki!" She continued, letting out a huff. She spun around and went out and onto the deck and leans against the railing, watching as Godzilla swam. She saw the top of his head break the surface of the water and his eye were visible. The eye actually looked right at her, his eye held age and tiredness in them. He than allowed his head to be submerged again.

What seemed to be an hour later, she heard footsteps walking up behind her. A hand came on her shoulder and she looked, seeing Graham.

"What are they going to do?" Kiyru asked her. The look on Graham's face after she asked that quickly got her worried. "Graham?"

"The second Muto hatched, a female." Graham started. "The three are going to San Francisco. Admiral and the others came up with a plan..." Kiyru saw the hesitation.

"Graham, what's the plan?"

"They...they are going to use a nuclear bomb. They are going to to lore the Mutos with the radiation, making Godzilla follow, and they are going to detonate it. They think the force of the blast will kill them." For a moment, Kiyru did nothing.

She spun around and started to march towards the door and Graham quickly grabbed her by the waist. pulling the smaller to her.

"I'm going to pound their skulls in!" snarled Kiyru. "Didn't they learn from the last time?!"

"Kiyru calm down! I know how you feel, but assaulting them like this won't help them change there decision!"

"The bomb killed Papa's father!" the girl shouted, making Graham look at her in shock. "Papa told me about it when I found his watch by accident."

Graham's eyes soften before continuing the girl close. Eventually, Kiyru turned around and wrapped her own arms around the older, burring her head in her shoulder.

"I know they will have the bombs be more powerful, I know that no matter how far they send it off to the sea, the fallout still will claim lives. I don't want to loose you or papa, your the only family I have." She sniffed, hating to even think about it.

"You'll never loose us, I promise."


	6. Down Time

**USS Saragota**

**Half an Hour later**

Serizawa wondered through the halls after trying to make Stenz to not go along with the plan. He was looking for Kiyru and Graham, who seemed to have disappeared off of the ship. He had checked the decks, the viewing room, her room and even his room. The only place he hasn't checked was Graham's room, so he was heading towards the said room to check there, just so he can calm his nerves. He went up to her door and noticed that it was ajar. He quietly picked in and what he saw made his eyes soften.

Graham was sitting against the wall, wearing a comfortable pair of yoga pants and a long sleeve shirt. She had her eyes closed and her hair was down for once.

Laying down against her with a head on her chest was a sleeping Kiyru in a pair of pajama pants and one of his white t-shirts. Her face held contentment and peace, which never showed on her face while she was awake.

He carefully walked inside the room, quietly shutting the door behind him and walked over to the two. He saw Graham's eyes open and looked up at him. He was about to apologize when she cut him off.

"I've been awake, don't worry."

He nodded before carefully sitting down on the bed. He brushed some of the bangs from his daughter's face gently before giving Graham a questioning look.

"She over worked herself when I told her their plan." she answered his gaze quietly. "We stopped by your room because she wanted to where one of your shirts. She said that it was because she felt more closer to you when your not around. Sensei...did you really tell her the story about your father?"

"Yes, she wanted to know and I could not deny her. She has been asking me since the mines, always asking why we couldn't visit my father. I could not keep it from her."

"Papa?" a small voice called from Graham's chest. He looked and saw Kiyru, eyes half lidded, looking up at him.

"Go back to sleep little one." he told her.

"Lay down with us?" she asked, yawning. Serizawa glanced at the bed, seeing that the available space is on the other side of Kiyru and he would have to lay on his side. He glanced at Graham who nodded. He took off his jacket and his button up shirt, revealing a cotton white t-shirt, and set them over a back of the chair that sat in front of the desk before taking it off of his shoes and laid down on the other side of his daughter. Kiyru smiled tiredly before letting her eyes droop and falling back asleep.

"Sensei, I know it's not my place to ask but...when are you going to find someone and get married? She brought it up and it made me wonder." Graham asked quietly, making him look at her.

"Whenever this is over and things calm down I sopose." he answered truthfully. "Of course, I'd have to find someone who Kiyru approves of and who doesn't mind her."

"Have anyone in mind?"

"Well, I sopose there is one..." he murmured, still gazing at her. "It took Kiyru most of her time with us to actually make me forget about what's professional and what's not." He shifts closer so that Kiyru's back was against him, making her let out a small sigh in her sleep at the familiar warmth that was her father. He leaned on his elbow before he brought his head closer to Graham before capturing her lips in a light kiss. He pulls away after a second, looking at her before kissing her again, deeper than the first. Graham let her eyes flutter close before kissing back.

Serizawa trailed his fingers lightly against her cheek before pulling away. He shifts, fully laying down and watched as Graham doing the same. Once the two was situated, Graham turned off of the lamp that sat on the bedside table beside her and the room was bathed into darkness.

The three slept peacefully as the ship rocked and the behemoth swam only meters beside them.


	7. To California

**USS Saragota**

"Little one, it's time to wake up." Serizawa's voice reached her in her dreamless abyss. She lets out a yawn and rubs her eyes, opening them. She saw her father leaning over her, a hand on her shoulder. She glanced over to the side and saw that Graham was already up and dressed. She sat up with another yawn before stretching and than she glanced at the clock and saw that it was seven in the morning and she gave him a puzzled look.

"The admiral called me up at five, Gojira has left and now, we are heading to California." he told her. "Now get dressed, we are heading to meet the admiral." Kiyru nodded before standing and heading to the door and walking out.

Serizawa watched before turning to Graham, who was finishing putting up her hair in the usual ponytail. He got up from the bed and walked over just as she got done and stood beside her.

"We will meet Kiyru on the deck with the admiral." He told her and she nodded. Before she could walk though, Serizawa made sure to peck her on the cheek before heading towards the door, Graham in tow. They walked through the cramped hallways and up a flight of stairs. The made it out onto the deck, the morning sun warming up their bodies. They saw Admiral Stenz standing next to a chopper, his hands clasps behind his back.

"Doctors." greeted Stenz.

"Admiral." Graham greeted back.

"We must wait for my daughter." Serizawa told him, causing Stenz nod in response.

After a few minutes, the sound of the heavy door opening reached their ears and they looked over and saw that it was Kiyru.

Kiyru was wearing a black t-shirt, military style pants and boots. She stopped in front of and looked at them.

"We will be taking a chopper over to Oakland California. A tactical operation command is stationed there." he told them. "Everyone on the chopper." He ordered before getting into the chopper, putting the headphones on. Serizawa was next, sitting beside Stenz, than Graham who was now sitting in front of Stenz and then Kiyru, sitting across of Serizawa.

The engine started, the rotors starting to rotate and then they were ascending and started to fly off.

* * *

**Oakland, California**

**12:50 PM**

"Sitrep, please. Location of the targets?' Stenz asked as he walked into the building, followed by Graham, Serizawa and Kiyru.

"Male Muto was spotted thirty miles off of the Farallon Islands." Answered one of the men that was sitting at a long table in the middle of the room.

"We're showing Seismic activity to the east near Livermore. It should be the female closing in." stated one lady.

"And where's Godzilla?" the Admiral asked.

"Last contact was five hours ago." answered the woman at a monitor. "Maintaining a bearing of zero-fifty-three degrees, descending below a depth of ten thousand feet. He will be here within the hour." The admiral walked over and watched the news for a moment before turning to look at everyone.

"There's still buses on that bridge." He stated in dread.


	8. It Starts

**The Bay, California**

The water churned and battered against the ships and destroyers as jets that were in the air came falling from the sky, into the water and down below the surface. The soldiers looked at each other, confused. For some, this was their first time seeing something like this. Sure they saw burning jets crashing into the ocean after they got shot in old military footage, but never seemingly perfect jets falling from the sky, it just didn't make sense to them.

Then, there was a screech from hey above and they all looked and pointed their guns upwards and started to shoot whatever that was falling towards them. That was the last thing they saw before it came crashing on top of them, sending everything to the bottom of the bay.

For those on the waterfront, all they saw a creature tucking its wings to its body and crashing into the water. It was silent for a few moments, some of the people holding their breaths.

The creature suddenly bursts from the water and onto the road, revealing that it was the male Muto, carrying something in his beak-like jaws. He threw what he was carrying to the ground and started to tear into it. He put one large foot on the metal as he pulls a bomb from it. He transformed the bomb to one of his smaller arms before flaring his wings and gave a massive flap, lifting off of the ground and soared into the air.

The male landed on a building, watching as a massive cloud of smoke rolled towards him. He gave a call to the cloud and listened intently. He turned his head once a answering call sounded before transferring the bomb to his beak and flew off of the building and landed in front of the smoke. The smoke rolled back from the force of the landing, revealing a much bigger creature, looking exactly like the male but without wings and another pair of arms. The female had finally made it to San Francisco.

They both gave a loving growl, the female, pushed against the smaller's head with affection. The Male pushed up against the other happily before they pulled away and pressed their snout together, both taking some of the nuclear energy from the bomb. The female took the bomb and transferred it to one of her smaller arms before pressing it against her bulging, glowing stomach. The male watched before coming closer and nuzzled her stomach, cooing.

He went to the top of the building and with a roar, took off. Usually, He would give anything to stay and watch his mate lay their eggs, but their enemy was close, much too close to their liking.

* * *

**Tactical Operations Command, Oakland, California**

"Listen up, the male delivered the warhead to the center of downtown." Hampton informed the soldiers that stood around the table that has a map on it. "That will put a hundred thousand civilians in the blast radius. We cant stop it remotely."

"An analog timer has been installed in the warhead. The Mutos are frying electronic within a five-mile bubble." A captain named Quinn continued. "That means approaching by the ground isn't a option. That's why we'll be conducting a HALO drop. The jumping altitude will be thirty-thousand feet. We will just skate to the top and drop here and here." H pointed to two spots on a clear bowl that was over the map.

"If you don't hit a skyscraper on the way, meet at rally point Charlie, right here, good?"

"Doctor, any guesses where to look?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Underground, if the Mutos have spawned, They'll be building a nest." Serizawa answered.

"Captain, when you find the warhead, how long will it take to disarm it?" asked Stenz.

"Sir, without seeing the analog mod, I couldn't even guess." The captain answered truthfully with a sigh.

"Sixty second if I can access it." Ford interrupted as he walked up. "I retrofitted that device myself."

"Lieutenant Brody is our only EOD tech to survive the train attack." stated Hampton with his arms crossed.

"Well it sounds like we could use you." Quin told him.

"With all do respect." One of the soldiers spoke up. "If that doesn't work, then what's plan B?"

"The waterfront is located one klick downhill, get the bomb to the pier, onto a boat and as far away from the city as possible before it detonates."

"Any questions?" ask Hampton.

"I want to come." a voice piped up from beside Serizawa. Everyone turned to look at Kiyru. "I have some military experience, I know how to use practically all military guns and I studied up on the HALO jump. I'm ready for this." Stenz, Quin and Hampton glanced at each other. "Besides, you might need an extra hand at carrying the warhead."

"...Get suit up with Ford and meet us at the aircraft. Dismissed."

"That's it, let's move."

Kiyru walked outside, not looking at Serizawa or Graham, not wanting to see their reaction to her choice.

Before long, She was all suited up along with Ford. They were wearing all of the medatories for this jump. A green military uniform, parachute pack, Helmet, a pair of goggles, masks, gloves and a combat pack. The two stood next to the C-16, waiting to be boarded along with the others.

"Kiyru! Lieutenant Brody!"

The two looked and saw Serizawa running over, along with Graham a few paced behind him. He stopped in front of the two.

"I believe this belongs to you." Serizawa stated as he handed something to Ford. It was a photograph of Joe, his wife and a younger Ford, all looked happy. Serizawa then turn towards Kiyru as Graham came up behind him.

"Kiyru...I think it is time for me to finally pass this down." He told her as he grabbed her hand and slipped something small, and metal that was attached to a small chain. She opens her hand and a old pocket watch laid there.

"My father would have been proud to call you his granddaughter." Serizawa stated, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I am proud of you little one, you have grown so much since since you were a little girl." He kissed her forehead before Graham pulled her into a hug.

"Your father and I will be waiting." She told the younger.

"I'll try...ma." Kiyru murmured, causing Graham to tighten her grip and Serizawa to smile softly.

"Alright, time to board!" Quinn's voice cut through the air. Graham slowly let go and took a step back and beside Serizawa, their hands slowly intertwining with each other.

The soldiers, Ford and Kiyru got on board and sat.

"Your parents would be very proud of you." Kiyru spoke up, causing Ford to look at her. He smiled slightly before leaning back in his seat. Kiyru looked out of the hatch. As the ramp slowly start to close, She saw Serizawa and Graham watching until the ramp finally was locked into place and they lifted off.


	9. The final Bow

**On board** **the C-16, flying over California**

Kiyru sat beside Ford, listening to one of the soldiers praying. She fingered the pocket watch, waiting for the moment where they would have to jump out, fall into the awaiting hell below. She glanced over at Ford and saw him looking at the picture that Serizawa gave him, as well as another picture that had a little boy and a woman smiling. She looked back down at the pocket watch, her eyes grew determined. That's when the buzzer sounded.

She and Ford stood up, pocketing their things, put their masks and goggles on and went into the middle of the plane a the ramp slowly lowered. She could hear the countdown, the nervous breathing of soldiers. As the final buzzer sounded, they all bolted and leaped out. They spread out there arms and legs and red smoke was trailing behind them from their boots.

She fell through the air, past the first layer of clouds. She could see a vortex like cloud formation on the left of her, lightning struck inside of it. She stared at it until they past the second layer and she looked down, her eyes taking in the site of the once lively city. Buildings were demolished and fire rose from the city streets and still burning buildings.

As they got closer and closer to the city, something caught her eye. She looked over and saw Godzilla, biting down on the male's wing before throwing him and letting out a soundless roar. She quickly looked back own at the city before pulling her parachute and she glided down the rest of the way. She managed to land on her feet before getting the parachute off. She tore the goggles off an threw them somewhere behind her.

She brought her gun up and started to carefully walk forward. She didn't see anyone in her sight, making her curse under her breath. She could feel the thundering footsteps of Godzilla underneath her feet, making her feel a little bit better. She continued forward, not stopping until everything went strangely silent, save for the shrieking of a Muto in the distance. There was no footsteps anymore, just an eerie silence.

A roar suddenly sounded through the air, long and drawn out. She looked ahead and saw a silhouette standing up in the smoke, before it charged forward, the thundering footsteps vibrating the ground.

She took off like a shot, jumping over debris and cars and slipping under fallen lampposts. She didn't stop, She couldn't stop. She had to get to the others before anything could potentially happen to them.

Finally- FINALLY- she made it to the nest which was basically just a giant hole in the ground. She panted, wiping the sweat off of her brow. She could hear the sound of fighting nearby but paid little attention to it. She could see some of them carrying the bomb towards her, the others clearing the path for them. Once they were up to where she was, she quickly scanned through them and noticed that one was missing. One also noticed and called out to Ford, receiving no response.

"Go with the others, I'll wait for him." She told him. He looked at her before following the others. She paced as she waited for the man that she now viewed as a close friend.

"Kiyru!" She heard Ford call. She looked down and saw Ford climbing up. "Its going to blow!" He started to climb out before the nest exploded, sending Ford and Kiyru flying into the air and slamming down into the ground a few feet away.

Kiyru gasped for air before she heard a sand sound. She looked over and saw the female who was letting out roars of sadness and pain. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ford starting to crawl back and she followed suit. A noise caught her attention once they made it to the piller and looked over, catching site of the two humans. She loomed close to them, her jaws gaping, as if to swallow them whole.

A low hum filled the air as a light blue glow casts over the three.

Godzilla stood up to his full height, the middle row of the dorsal plates lit up one by one until it reached the last plate on his neck, the humming getting louder as they lit up. He barreled out his chest, taking a deep breath before exhaling. A blue and White stream of what looked like to be either fire or radio-active breath launched from his mouth hitting the female, making her go back a few feet. He did it a second time, bringing her to her knees.

Ford and Kiyru stood up and Ford grabbed his leg in pain before starting to limp away. Kiyru on the other hand, had a hand on her bleeding chest. A piece of shrapnel had flew from the explosion and caught her right in the left side of the chest, near her shoulder. She had to tear it out while Godzilla attacked the female and was now following close behind Ford.

"Ford...Ford, I need...to stop." She panted before stumbling to a stop in front of a street that had a fenced in area. She didn't know how long they were running/limping for, but all she knew is that her chest hurt and if she pushed herself any farther, she would have more trouble breathing.

Ford slowly stopped a few paces in front of her, panting himself. A thud caught their attention, making them look over. A webbed hand had came down in the street followed by a scarred face which hovered a few feet over the ground. Yellow orange eyes looked at them tiredly, and his and Ford's eyes connect. Godzilla closed his eyes as the cloud of dust rolled in and obstructed their view.

Gunfire sounded in the distance, causing the two to look towards the water front. Kiyru slowly went to a building and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down it and slumped against it.

"What are you doing? Get up." Ford walked over to her.

"Ford, I got nothing left." she told him, leaning her head back. "You know what to do. Get that bomb out of here okay?"

"But...what about..."

"I'll be fine Ford. Now go."

He stared at her fore a second before nodding and limp away, towards the water front. She watched with a small smile before looking up at the sky. She cold hear Godzilla's breathing now, within the cloud of dust.

She slowly closed her eyes, and allow herself to be lost in darkness.

* * *

Godzilla could small the smaller creature, signalling that it was still here. The other had gone, just leaving it. Weither it was for rest or abandonment, he didn't know. He moved forward, being careful of the structure on his right, and looked on the other side. He could see the creature more clearly now and he can smell the scent of blood. He reached over a clawed finger out and brushed it against it, making to move to the side. He carefully picked up the creature and held it close to his face, sniffing it.

It was just a youngling, just out of its hatchlinghood it smelled like. He lift his head up when he heard the female roar and shriek. He made sure to keep a secure hold of the youngling before standing to his full height and started to make his way towards the water. Once he got there, he gently set it down onto a clear piece of the ground.

The female was so invested on what was in front of her that she didn't notice him yet, which was a very good thing.

He snuck up behind her before biting her in the shoulder. He pulled her back, grab her jaws and force them open. A low hum sounded, getting louder and louder as his dorsal plates lit up. He took a deep breath before letting loose his radio-active breath right into her mouth. Her neck burned and the head came off. Godzilla stopped, gripping the upper jaw as he turned and let out a triumphant roar to the sky. He dropped the head as lights came on from the city.

He sluggishly walked back to land, pausing only to pick up the creature. He let out a tired groan before falling down, exhausted. He could feel some of the buildings around him fall on top of him, making him hold his closed fist up so that none got on it. His fist fell to the rubble and his eyes slowly closed as sleep started to overpower him.

Behind his eyelids, he could see two like him, a massive male that had a massive three row dorsal plates lining his back. His snout was short, like his and his eyes was a piercing orange.

Beside him was a female, smaller than a male. she was lighter than he and the older male and had shorter dorsal plates. her snout was slightly longer and her eyes were a yellow color.

Everything faded as sleep claimed him.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the final part on here, Enjoy!

**San** **Francisco**

Firefighter Ron Davis and his crew was the first one on the scene, surveying the Colossal creature in front of him. It just broke dawn now, so the sun was rising from the horizon. He fixed his helmet before making his way up to it and started to examine it. He got to the visible hand and started to tug on one of the fingers. To his surprise, it budged only slightly but it was enough for a body to slip out of the hand. He gaped for a moment before snapping out of his shock

"WE GOT A GIRL OVER HERE!" he shouted before grabbing the girl and putting her over his shoulder. "WE NEED A PARAMEDIC! SHE'S WOUNDED!"

Another firefighter came rushing over, telling Ron that there is one waiting back at the trucks. Ron trudged back to the trucks and laid her down on the ground and the Paramedic rushed over and got to work.

* * *

**9 a.m**

Serizawa carefully got on a piece of rubble, getting a better advantage point. He held Graham's hand, helping her along. The two stared at the still body of Godzilla as firemen and volunteers scurry around him, looking for any survivors and the seagulls circling around him. He felt Graham squeeze his hand, most likely knowing what he is thinking at that moment.

"She's fine..." Graham reassured him. Oh how he wanted to believe it with all of his heart. Yet he can't, not until his little girl was here beside them, wrap up in their arms. He heard a piece of rubble shift behind them, making him pause. There was others behind him, walking, but somehow, this sound was different. He looked over at Graham and saw her looking behind them with her lips parted. He slowly turned and froze.

She wore a tattered grey t-shirt with a blood stain from the hole on the left chest. She was dirty, smudges of dirt littered her young face and her hair was a mess, but he knew who he was looking at.

Kiryu started to walk towards them before breaking into a stumbling run. She threw herself into her father's arms burying her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, cocooning her in his arms. Graham rose a hand and stroke the messy hair gently.

"Mama...Papa..." she whimpered, tightening her grip on Serizawa.

"My little dragon..." he sighed in relief.

"We are so glad you are all right." Graham smiled, a small tear trailing down her face. A sudden huff, followed by a low growl caught their attention. The three turned and looked over. They could see an eye opening and seemingly dazed.

Kiyru took a few steps forward, away from the two.

"Kiyru? what is it?" Graham asked.

"He...he had me in his hand." She told them as she continued to stare at Godzilla. He must have felt it because his eye turn towards her. "He protected me...from the falling debris."

She heard Serizawa walking up beside her. "He did?"

"Yeah, the fire fighter who found me told me that I was in his hand."

She could see Godzilla slowly getting to his feet, slowly shaking off the rubble. The seagulls continued to fly around him. He started to walk towards the water before pausing at the edge. He threw he head up and roared to the sky before finally getting into the water. He swam away, disappearing from site.

Serizawa smiled before looking towards Graham who looked back. He leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, which she quickly returned. He wrap an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Her arms flew up and wrapped around his neck.

Kiyru looked at the two and smiled, happy to finally have a complete family. She turned back to the sea and let out a grin. We'll be seeing him again, she thinks. With the Mutos' and Godzilla's awakening, no doubt there will be more Kaijus coming.

For now though, They can sit back and let the peace commence.


End file.
